


Qualia

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Series: it takes a village [21]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Warnings In Author's Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: Independent, complete fics that are a little too small to be posted individually!New: 4.30Part V





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im working on 1) the tiny family goes on vacation and 2) a fic about magnus and julia and angus and DOGS but for now, have a few little ones : )
> 
> i want to have 2 or 3 of these by the end of the month so... expect more!

Taako slowly and gently ran his hands through Angus' hair, twirling soft curls around his fingers. Angus stood back against his stomach, basically purring, holding his little newsboy cap in his hands. They both watched Kravitz lean against the bar-top of the restaurant, ordering their takeaway dinner for the night; the sight of him grinning and showing off all those long lines in the romantic, dim light made Taako want to drag him home without the food.

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Taako sighed while giving a lock of Angus' hair a tug. Angus made a sound that was somehow both noncommittal and disgusted and Taako snickered back at him. "Look though, he's like, bringing home the bacon--"

"Literally," Angus cut in. Taako laughed again and leaned forward to drop a kiss on Angus' forehead. The smile he got in response lit up the whole room, in Taako's expert opinion.

A movement that just entered the range of passive Perception made Taako jump. "You two are adorable," a tall, rugged looking Human man said from beside them at the restaurant's entryway; his eyes were obviously running from Taako's face and down his thin cotton dress. Taako sucked his teeth and lowered his hands to Angus' shoulders, holding him a bit tighter against himself. "Waiting for a table, or…?" the man continued as if Taako wasn't visibly uncomfortable.

Taako's purposefully neutral expression turned into a sneer. "Not interested, dude," he said as bluntly as he could and stared right back.

"Hey, hey, no need to get rude." The man, thank _Istus_ , kept his hands to himself, but he did take a step closer to the two of them. Taako mentally flipped through his spellbook as he protectively pushed Angus behind himself and faced him. Angus went very willingly, clinging to the back of Taako's dress and watching the argument unfold.

"Fuck off," Taako finally snapped. The man opened his mouth again and Taako shot a Scorching Ray at his feet, purposefully and mercifully failing his ranged attack so the fire just grazed him. He hadn't started a fight in a restaurant in years but it was practically muscle memory that pushed him forward.

A warm, familiar hand at his back made him relax… marginally. "Problem, darling?" Kravitz asked, voice just as ill-tempered as Taako felt. Angus let go of him to hide his face in Kravitz' shirt instead, giving Taako more room.

"Nah, honey, I got it." Taako crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his heels. "Fuckin' pest."

The man wisely raised both hands in surrender and stepped off. Kravitz, rubbing Angus' back comfortingly, pressed a kiss to Taako's cheek. "Sorry for interrupting then," he murmured. "We've got about ten minutes 'till they're done with dinner." Angus sighed audibly and Kravitz smiled down at him, asking, "Too long, sweetheart?"

Angus, who rarely complained about anything, tilted his head back and looked at Kravitz with half-lidded eyes. "I hate when weird guys hit on my dad. I want to go home."

"Aw, kid," Taako drawled through a grin, "It's not your fault I'm so hot." Angus turned to glare at him and Taako just laughed, delighted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [outlast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63PKYva3Ods)

"Darling?" Kravitz called from the couch, Angus at his side slowly selecting letters in the YouTube search box with the television remote. They spent the whole morning watching Minecraft videos together until Angus got the idea to watch something he needed permission for. As always, Kravitz kept his opinion to himself and left the "yes" or "no" to Taako.

"Hm?" Taako replied, voice muffled due to distance. He had been in the kitchen for a while, first washing dishes and then slicing apples for Angus' midmorning snack. Angus wasn't sure _what_ he was doing now, since he couldn't smell anything cooking or hear silverware clattering.

Kravitz shifted a bit and Angus curled his legs under himself to slide closer as Kravitz asked, "Can you come answer a question for us?"

Taako's face appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Everything alright, babe?" He was frowning worriedly at the two of them.

"We're fine. Just come here?" Kravitz lifted the arm that wasn't around Angus' shoulders and beckoned Taako closer. Angus finished typing and twisted the remote in his hands.

The Elf took off his apron--so he _was_ cooking, Angus concluded--and obliged, walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch next to Angus. He glanced from the television to Kravitz and back. "So--"

"Can I watch a scary video game?" Angus asked before Kravitz could say anything. Taako hardly refused him anything, especially when he was sleep-rumpled and wide-eyed. "Kravitz said he would cover my eyes during the really bad parts!"

Taako looked closer at the name in the search box. " _Outlast_? Is this the one about the asylum? You know how I feel about that shit."

Kravitz made an understanding sound. "I do know, darling, but mental illness isn't the important part, I promise. Why don't you sit with us for a bit and watch?"

"If you're not scared," Angus teased.

Taako gently pushed the side of Angus' head and stuck his tongue out. "Let me put the batter in the refrigerator and I'll come right back."

Angus couldn't prevent gasping out loud. "Batter? Lemon cupcakes!?"

"Home run, Angles." Taako left for the kitchen again and Angus excitedly bounced in place on the couch, making Kravitz laugh and attempt to hold him still.

"I'm telling you, sweetheart, it's scary," Kravitz warned him again. "I don't want you to have a nightmare."

"It's the middle of the day!" Angus argued, bundling himself further in the quilt he took off of Taako's bed. Sunlight was streaming into the living room through the open windows, chasing away any possible shadow. Plus, Kravitz himself introduced Angus to literal Death. He had nothing to be afraid of. Probably.

Kravitz shrugged indulgently. "Feel free to wake me up tonight if you need to," he sing-songed. Angus pushed at him until he started laughing again.

Taako reappeared in front of the couch and scooped Angus up, blanket and all, to sit in his place. "Alright, boys." He settled Angus in his lap and joined him under the blanket, wrapping the other end around Kravitz and pulling him into their little cocoon. "Let's watch this quote-unquote scary bullshit."

* * *

Angus didn't even attempt to sleep in his own bed. He brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas, and crawled into Taako's bed at exactly nine o'clock, a full half hour before his bedtime. Kravitz smirked but didn't outright laugh at him, which Angus greatly appreciated. He was already sitting in the bed with his computer in his lap, probably doing some important work thing, but he tucked Angus under his arm all the same.

Taako came out of the en suite bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. "Fucking hell yes, Angus, sleepover time," he mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. "Give me one minute, okay pumpkin?"

He took less than a minute, and Angus reached out for him as he got into bed. Taako took him from Kravitz and squeezed him tightly. "No more scary games," Angus promised, hiding his face in Taako's shoulder.

"Fuck no." Taako fumbled the bedroom television's remote. "We're watching Hell's Kitchen compilations for the rest of the night."

Kravitz closed his laptop, and then leaned over to kiss Angus and Taako on the foreheads in turn. "Don't worry, loves, I'll protect you," he said dryly.

"This is why I keep you around," Taako replied, just as sarcastic. Their affectionate bickering and Gordon Ramsay shouting lulled Angus into a surprisingly calm sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentioned child abuse

Lucretia's house was one of Angus' favorites. Magnus and Julia's stood large and warm and full, and Kravitz' was sleek and serious like him, but Lucretia's looked like the home Angus imagined having as a child. He would hide under his bed after a long, terrifyingly silent dinner with his parents and dream up a new family who loved him. Nine times out of ten, they lived in a little ranch house like hers.

The house was on the outskirts of Neverwinter, miles and miles from the city center where Angus and Taako lived. It was large for standing only one level tall and had a cute front yard that Lup decorated with lights and big plastic dolls every major holiday. In the summer, when the holidays were few and far between, Lup contented herself with keeping the garden flowering.

"Which color do you like?" Lup asked him, kneeling next to Angus in the grass at the edge of the driveway. She looked so much like Taako when she was in her element, hair in a long braid draped over her shoulder and an honest-to-Istus visor on her head. Her sharp toothed smirk was exactly the same as her brother's.

Angus thought about her question, up to his wrists in soil, the summer sun beating down on the two of them. "I like the blue ones," he murmured eventually. Lup adjusted his borrowed straw hat to cover his eyes more.

The front door opened and caught both of their attention. "Angus, come in for some water," Lucretia called from inside.

"Yes, ma'am!" Angus wiped his hands on his pants and sat back on his heels, looking out over the boxes of flowers they had yet to plant. Lup reached into to the box nearest to him and touched a pink petal. All of the flowers rapidly bled deep blue.

"I'll come with you," she said kindly, rubbing her fingers together for a moment and touching the flowers again. The color gradually lightened until she was satisfied. "You feelin' faint or anything?"

Angus took another moment to think. "No. But I'm getting hot."

Lup stood up in one smooth motion and cleaned her own hands on her gardening jeans. She reached for Angus, who grabbed her hands and let himself be pulled to his feet. Lup tilted his head back and studied his face for a moment, then said, "You're looking a bit red. Hungry?"

"Not really." Angus actually just wanted to continue with their gardening, but Lucretia knew more about overworking and dehydration than he did, and Lup wasn't afraid to bodily lift him back into the house, so he left the flowers behind for the moment. "Can we get a pizza a little later?"

"No problem. We'll have you the rest of the night so we can eat as much cheap greasy pizza as we want." Lup winked at him and he laughed behind his hands; they _both_ knew Taako would be able to tell they binged themselves on shitty food and would probably make them a healthy breakfast in the morning.

Lucretia was still standing at the doorway when they finally made it inside, looking mock-disdainfully at their dirty outfits. "Wash your hands, you little gremlins," she said with a grin.

"I thought you liked me dirty," Lup whined, trying to inch closer to Lucretia and getting an unimpressed glance.

Angus carefully took his shoes off at the door and left his hat on the stand while Lup pestered her girlfriend, but when he attempted to sidle past them Lucretia put a hand on his shoulder. "There's a glass waiting for you on the coffee table, and some grapes if you're hungry."

Lucretia was tied for least maternal in his family with Killian and Carey but Angus appreciated her effort. "Thank you, ma'am," he said, smiling up at her. Her answering smile was hesitant, up until Lup draped herself over her shoulders and smacked a wet kiss on her cheek, and then she was back to looking annoyed. Angus successfully escaped to the bathroom to wash his hands; when he glanced at himself in the mirror, he found a little blue flower tucked into his curls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for reference to alcoholism, but otherwise canon typical violence

"No fucking kids in my fucking bar."

Killian snorted, helping Angus up onto the rickety barstool between her and Carey. "Mmhm, Duma, we hear you," she said lightly. When she looked up at the owner, stood behind the bar with a deep frown on his dark face, her eyes were flinty. "No kids, no mercs, no stolen cash. Got it."

The owner growled at the three of them and Angus gripped the dirty countertop, ready to push himself away, but in the end he moved away to other customers. Carey sipped at the electric green drink she had ordered before Killian and Angus arrived, unsuccessfully trying to hide her grin.

"But really, kid, don't tell Taako we took you here. It's probably the worst bar possible." Killian flagged down another bartender who was working opposite Duma and instantly won her over with a flirty grin. "House ale, sweetie," she murmured, and then looked back down at Angus. "Seriously, don't."

Angus mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Killian and Carey _always_ got him into the coolest places, like concerts and bars and fight clubs. Taako certainly didn't baby him but he also didn't treat him like an adult. As long as Angus kept it quiet, the two of them would take him anywhere he wanted.

The bar was dingy, dark, and smelled strongly of cheap liquor. Killian probably wasn't joking about guns for hire frequenting the place. The only reason they were there at all was to meet up with one of Carey's friends and they would probably leave within the hour, so Angus didn't have any reason to be nervous. It helped that the Rogue and Fighter were both well-known enough that no one tried to mess with them.

"Chris told me she just wants to stop by," Carey said, confirming Angus' thoughts. She draped her arm over Angus' shoulders and shook him a bit. "I'd get you a virgin bloody Mary or something, lil' bro, but I feel like Duma'd spike it. Maybe when you're ten or eleven."

Killian barked a laugh, having already downed half of her drink. "If Taako doesn't make him a fuckin' wino by then. I swear to fuckin' Tempus, he's like a middle-adged woman."

Angus smiled, unscrewing the glass bottle of Elvish peach tea that Taako packed in his messenger bag. Taako did like a good red wine every once in a while, especially during his glittery, fragrant baths, but he didn't drink as much as they liked to joke. Angus' biological father and a bottle of scotch, however…. Angus closed his eyes and shook that thought away before it could really settle.

"How's school, kid? Ace every class?" Killian asked as she signaled for another drink.

"Not really, Miss Killian, but I'm trying my best," Angus answered honestly.

Carey cooed and jostled him again, making him fumble not to spill his drink. "You're too sweet for this shitty world, boyo. Oh, Chris!" She leaned around him and waved her friend over, and then hopped off the barstool to give her a hug while Killian mimed their excited chattering behind her girlfriend's back. Angus snorted his mouthful of tea and almost spat it back into his lap.

He knew Killian and Carey had what Taako called an "open relationship" and flirted with every pretty, feminine person they met, but Angus blinked in surprise when Carey leaned forward and kissed her friend full on the mouth. "Um," he stammered, quickly turning away from them, "I thought you two were dating Noelle?"

Killian glanced over at him and raised one eyebrow. "You pickin' up relationship counseling from your dad too?"

Angus' face burned and he ducked his head, staring down at the worn and scratched bartop. "No, I--"

"I'm kidding, Angus," Killian interrupted him before he could apologize. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, and waited until he looked up at her to continue. "'Elle wanted to take a break. So we are. Don't worry about it." 

Angus nodded resolutely, watching Killian's green eyes glint sincerely even in the dim bar. "Okay, Miss Killian." He didn't even get the chance to change the subject; there was a loud crash behind them and they both turned around, startled.

An olive-skinned Half-Elf was sprawled across what was left of a table near the door, shards of glass all around from the steins that were crushed underneath him. A Dwarf stood a few feet away, chest heaving, obviously ready to start spilling blood.

When the Half-Elf pushed himself back to standing and stepped forward, a dagger sliding down from his sleeve into his hand, Killian literally clapped her hands in excitement. Angus tried to be a bit less obvious by biting his lip to prevent a wide grin from spreading over his face, but he couldn't deny he was also itching to see a fight. Lup would be proud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in a weird mood tonight. have this
> 
> edward, lydia, and keats are siblings in this order. keats is the baby by almost seventy five years. kravitz has known them since before keats was born. the three of them are gray elves

Kravitz read over the café menu with Angus, arm over the back of the Human's chair as they studied it. He could tell how nervous Angus was about the prices (and honestly, Kravitz agreed. Twenty dollars for a chicken panini? That was pure theft.) and quietly reassured him that it was alright, he could pay easily, Angus should pick what he wanted.

Angus ended up with chicken tenders and fancy four-cheese macaroni. Kravitz kind of wanted the same thing, but he had to be the adult in the relationship in front of his friends. Maybe they could come back later, just the two of them, and order the same thing. Or maybe they could help Taako improve it when they went home.

Angus glanced up at Kravitz when his meal arrived, sending him an entirely too knowing look. "Want some?" he asked, holding out a piece of fried chicken on his fork. Kravitz reached over to take the fork with his free hand but Angus stuck it in his mouth and grinned.

"I see how it is," Kravitz said with a knowing nod. It was very difficult for him not to smile back; Angus' mischievous smirk was an exact copy of Taako's. "Next time I get candy at work I'm not bringing you anything."

His threat fell flat. "Adult candy is nasty anyway." Angus made a disgusted face while mixing red pepper flakes into his macaroni. "Who thinks peppermint is a real candy? _Old people._ Gross."

Keats couldn't hide his laughter any more. Edward and Lydia lost it soon after him, Edward snickering behind his hand and Lydia practically hiding behind her elder brother, shoulders shaking. "The boy ain't never lied!" Keats cackled, slapping his knee like he was in a cartoon.

Angus turned dark red and hid his face behind his bowl, concentrating very hard on his food. Kravitz gently tugged at Angus' hair and sent a quelling look across the table.

"It's nice to see you babysitting, Kay," Lydia drawled, twirling pasta around her fork while fixing Kravitz in her electric blue gaze. "Last time Key dated a chick with baggage I don't think I ever saw them together alone."

Kravitz snorted. "For one, Key is like twenty years old--" Keats sputtered and offered another number that sounded like fifty, which was definitely too old by a decade or so, "And I'm not babysitting. I'm introducing my kid to my friends. Or three jackasses who pretend to be my friends so I pay for their lunch."

Angus quietly leaned into Kravitz' side. Kravitz' arm slid from the back of his chair to around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note to the rest of the series: kravitz is a little more than 3/4 elf ancestry although he identifies as a half elf. elves are more like lotr elves in that they reach maturity and then do not enter the third cycle/become venerable for a _long_ time


End file.
